


Ulterior Motive

by crowleysdemonknight (katillac25)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Rumbelle Secret Santa, Rumbelle Secret Santa 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 21:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katillac25/pseuds/crowleysdemonknight
Summary: This is my RSS for worryinglyinnocent! The prompt was: "Sweetheart, accept it, we're lost."





	Ulterior Motive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WorryinglyInnocent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorryinglyInnocent/gifts).



"Sweetheart, accept it, we're lost."

“Never,” she replied, giddily. “This mansion has dozens of rooms, one of which must be a library.”

“Belle, we've been traversing these halls for an hour now. How can you be so sure that there is one here?” he asked, skeptically.

“Because no proper mansion would be complete without a library. And once I've found it, I'll reward you for your patience.”

Rumple sighed heavily, finally nodding and continuing to follow her. As tired as he was, he couldn't help but follow her lead. He'd always admired her tenacity and steadfastness, from the very moment they met. They were only two of the hundreds of reasons he admired her.

They'd been spending a great deal of time together, as of late. He'd nearly choked on his own tongue when she asked if he might accompany her to the mansion. He'd, of course, been curious as well, considering the mansion seemed to be abandoned. Naturally, his curiosity got the better of him, but he would also give any reason to spend time with her.

“Why are you so keen on finding this nonexistent library? It's not as if you don't have the entire Storybrooke library to yourself,” he smirked, chuckling as she narrowed her eyes at him.

“I am _keen_ on finding it because of the treasures it may hold. It's quite possible that it has hundreds of books I've never even heard of before. Can you imagine how much new reading material that will give me? I could even use it to expand the Storybrooke library. Trust me, Rumple, we will find it,” she assured, taking his hand in hers.

“Far be it from me to keep you away from your true love,” he joked, trying to hide the slight blush in his cheeks. “Lead on.”

It would only take her half an hour longer, and she had finally succeeded in her quest. The library was everything she had hoped for and more. There were shelves as far as the eye could see. It had to be the most spectacular library either of them had ever seen.

“Still skeptical, Mr. Gold?” she teased, giving a wide smirk.

“Alright, you can say it. You were right,” he sighed, leaning against one of the long tables in the room. “You most assuredly found the pièce de résistance. Though I can't help but wonder what my reward is?”

Belle giggled, blushing slightly. She'd known for some time that he quite fancied her. Unlike most of the men who had an eye for her, Rumple had always been a gentleman. His patience and understanding made him shine over all others.

“I've been thinking quite a lot about how I wanted to go about this. You have always treated me with respect and dignity, which I very much appreciate. But I've also seen the way you look at me, Rumple,” she said, slowly approaching him.

Rumple felt like the wind had been knocked out of his lungs. He glanced down at the ground, feeling a sense of shame creep in. It was true though. He had always looked at her like she was the only woman in existence. But how could he not? She was stunning in every way.

“I… don't mean to look at you far longer than I should, Belle,” he managed, finally meeting her eyes.

She smiled from cheek to cheek, her blush only growing.

“Rumple, I wasn't complaining. I may have also been attempting to find somewhere for us to be alone for once. We can hardly get a moment by ourselves in town. I believe we've been beating about the bush for far too long,” she explained, quirking a brow at him.

He was now certain his lungs were incapable of functioning. He stared at her in disbelief, starstruck by her boldness.

“Are you… saying what I think you're saying?” he questioned, his hands gripping the table behind him as she moved to stand directly in front of him.

“What do you think I'm saying?” she asked, purposefully teasing him.

Rumple felt his heart flutter as she placed a hand against his chest. She slowly slid her hand lower and lower, forcing a shaky breath from him. His eyes screwed shut as she moved to kneel in front of him, her hand now grazing against his cock.

“B-Belle, you don't need to do this,” he stuttered, his nails digging into the edge of the table.

“But what if I want to, Rumple?” she asked, simply.

“Fuck,” he muttered under his breath, losing the will to argue with her.

He never expected this kind of forwardness from her, not that he was complaining. Her bravery was breathtaking. He had to remind himself to breathe when he felt her pull away his belt.

“You're so tense, Rumple. Just relax for me. I want us both to enjoy this,” she said calmly, her hands massaging his thighs. “I, perhaps, haven't been as forthcoming as I should have been, and I am sorry that I waited as long as I did. I had to know that you felt the same.”

“Always, Belle. From the moment we met, I loved you,” he panted, cursing himself for his inability to keep his thoughts buried. “I'm sorry.”

“Don't be. I appreciate your honesty, Rumple. And despite what you may believe, I felt the same of you,” she said softly, slowly pulling down his trousers.

“R-Really? I never thought I stood a chance. So many were keen on capturing your heart,” he exhaled, biting his tongue as her hand wrapped firmly around him.

“I'm well aware of those who saw my heart only as a prize to win. But you saw my heart as an adventure to accompany and a beacon of hope to guard and keep lit. You saw me as more than just a pretty face,” she purred, stroking him slowly. “For that, Rumple, my heart is yours.”

As he felt her lips slip over him, his hands instinctively moved to gently grip at her curls. That was it. He felt lost in the pleasure that she was bestowing upon him. His fingers caressed her head, causing her to emit muffled moans. She was slowly picking up the pace on him, giving small giggles every time his hips involuntarily thrust. He couldn't keep this up. She was going to be the death of him.

“Belle, sweetheart, I c-can't...” he struggled, his head tipping back as his peak was dangerously close.

“Mhm,” she hummed, doubling her efforts.

She was determined to bring him over the edge, despite his attempts to be a gentleman.

Rumple groaned loudly as he finally fell, the tension in his body fleeing at last.

“Belle,” he rasped, looking down after what seemed like a millennium to see her smiling contentedly.

“That was beautiful, Rumple,” she said sweetly, rising to her feet. “I've been waiting ages to do that.”

Rumple shook his head in confusion as she nonchalantly began to walk towards the hallway.

“Well, come on then. Get yourself together. Maybe we can find the master bedroom, and you can return the favor.”


End file.
